


Friend Request

by sasa_lilly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Library Sex, Love Confessions, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasa_lilly/pseuds/sasa_lilly
Summary: “Oh, Anzu-chan,” he said cheerfully. “What brings you here? I thought you were Keito-kun at first, he-““Senpai,” Anzu cut him off shortly. “Let’s have sex.”





	Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

> anotha library sex fic i tried to sort of capture a certain feeling while writing this of them just bein teens (so not like...EXPLICIT i guess but more clumsy and rushed) but idk if it came across the way i wanted it to. anyway had fun writin this hope its fun reading it
> 
> ps please ignore any mistakes im writing this on mobile

When Anzu first came to Yumenosaki, the first thing on her mind wasn’t boys - well, that’d be incorrect. Of course she was thinking about all her classmates being _boys,_ but as far as anything beyond producing for them and being friends, she hadn’t even considered it. With time, though, the seed had definitely been planted in her head. 

The school had too much politics going on for her taste, however; even after she was able to help Trickstar find success and they, with the help of some others, were able to break the status quo some, she still wasn’t really considering any of them as partner options. Sure, some of them liked her, and many of them were handsome, but she wasn’t attracted _to_ them. 

Anzu wasn’t a pity dater. Not because she looked down on any of the boys, no, she just didn’t want to put herself in that position, and put her happiness at risk just to see someone else smile. She’d done it before in the past - never again. 

However, there was something about Tsumugi that just... _fascinated_ her. He came off a little sheepish at times, and was prone to bouts of anxiety and self-deprecation, but behind that there was something there. He was loyal to a fault, and kind, and hard-working; not to mention his broad shoulders, his gentle smile, and the way his eyes lit up sometimes. Anzu found it completely alluring...

...No, actually. Anzu found it _hot._

So, mustering every ounce of confidence in her entire body, Anzu approached him one afternoon, after classes were out. He was in the library, as per usual, doing some inventory and putting books back on the shelf. Catching sight of her, he smiled kindly, and greeted her.

“Oh, Anzu-chan,” he said cheerfully. “What brings you here? I thought you were Keito-kun at first, he-“

“Senpai,” Anzu cut him off shortly. “Let’s have sex.”

Tsumugi froze, book halfway to the shelf. His head turned _slowwwwly_ towards her, his eyes filled with confusion, disbelief, and something else she couldn’t identify. His arm lowered, placing the book back onto its cart, and then faced her entirely. He echoed:

“...Sex?”

She nodded.

Tsumugi let out a strangled sound. “Is this some kind of prank?” he wondered desperately. “Or a test? Did someone put you up to this-?”

She shook her head.

“Then why...?”

Anzu took ahold of the book he had set down, and glanced at the cover. It was some ancient folklore, beaten and battered. Reaching past her senpai, she slid it into its intended gap. She grabbed another book, another book of folklore, and slid it in as well. As she put away the books, she explained herself:

“Tsumugi-senpai, I’ve been at this school for awhile now. I’ve met almost everyone, and have helped lots of units in different ways. But...” She paused here, and gave him a meaningful look. “You’re the only one who I’ve _personally_ found attractive.” He opened his mouth to speak, but she hushed him, and continued.

“It’s not just that though. You’re genuine, senpai. You’re very kind, and you’re very hardworking. I love to hear you speak, sing, and I enjoy seeing you perform.” She took the last book off the cart, and tucked it into the last gap in the row. “Most of all...I enjoy your company.”

Tsumugi was beet red, and was fumbling a bit as he scribbled off inventory notes on a clipboard. “W-Well... Wouldn’t you regret it? Sleeping with me? I mean...there’s so many others...”

“Nah,” she replied. “Like I said, I’ve met almost everyone at this school, but none of them really appeal to me for specific reasons. Like...” She began to rattle off a list of names, citing reasons she wasn’t attracted to them in the same way. Some of it was little stuff (“I don’t like the way he dresses!”) to major personality flaws (“He’s just...too much.”). At the end of her spiel, Tsumugi just let out a nervous, much-too-loud laugh.

“You...you could do much better than me. Even with all that, they’re all much more like-able, and popular...” He smiled down at his clipboard, face pinched in slight frustration. Anzu placed a hand on his forearm, prompting him to look at her.

“Senpai,” she said firmly. “I like _you.”_

Tsumugi didn’t reply, but his expression was slightly brighter. He brushed some of his hair out of his face, and laughed awkwardly again. “Ah, well...” he managed. “In that case, may I...kiss y-“

Anzu didn’t wait for him to finish. She flung herself toward him, and, lacing her fingers throughly his shaggy blue curls, pulled him down to meet her halfway as she balanced herself on her tippy-toes, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

There was a noisy clatter as the clipboard he was holding onto fell to the floor, forgotten. Tsumugi seemed, both stunned and empowered by the kiss. He kissed back, and despite his prior reluctance, he seemed eager to deepen it. It quickly changed from a modest kiss to a more open-mouthed sort. It was sloppy, but somehow, Anzu loved it anyway.

She broke away first, leaving him gasping for air. His cheeks had become ruddy, and his eyes shone hungrily. “Senpai, have you ever been with a girl before?” she asked breathlessly.

“Nothing mostly, ah, maybe something with a girl in middle school, but nothing farther than touching... You?”

“A few boys, but no one here,” she replied. 

He seemed to think this over. “I see...” he said half-mindedly, giving a nervous chuckle. “Hopefully I won’t disappoint.”

Anzu laughed as well. Swinging him around, she pulled him deeper into the library, away from the entrance to gain some sense of privacy. Tucked away in the corner, Anzu dropped to her knees and grinned at her senpai, playfully squeezing his growing bulge a few times as she tugged his zipper down. He helped push his pants down mid-thigh, revealing his underwear to her. She didn’t pay much mind to what kind or color, simply taking the chance to fondle and play with his growing length some more. She could hear his breathing become more labored above her. She asked him how he felt.

“Good...” he breathed. She felt his dick jump a bit beneath her hand, and she let out another laugh. He tensed up at the sound, but she patted him reassuringly on his thigh. Grabbing at the waistband of his underwear, Anzu looked up at him for permission; he nodded shortly, and she tugged them down as well.

Truthfully, she hadn’t been expecting much. The few boys she’d slept with hadn’t really differed in terms of dick measurements (and that was to be expected, honestly), so it was nice to see Tsumugi was nicely...endowed. Not HUGE or anything, but a good size. His dick was kind of pretty too - well, as pretty as a dick could be. She told him all of this.

He laughed. “So I haven’t disappointed you yet, then. I’m glad! Although, no one’s ever complimented me on...that before.” She frowned at the first part, then shook her head. _This guy..._

Anzu took his half-hard length in her hand, and began stroking it slowly, occasionally peppering kisses around the base and on his upper thighs. Tsumugi choked back a groan above her, and pride flourished in her chest. It was sort of tricky, figuring out all his sweet spots, but no matter what she did with her hand, he seemed to enjoy it. Boys don’t really discriminate much, huh... she though to herself. While thinking this, Anzu thoughtlessly licked a short stripe underneath his cock. 

Tsumugi suddenly gasped, hips jerking forward, precum dripping onto her hand. She looked up at him questioningly. It was the first time she’d seen his face since she’d started doing this, and the sight made her stomach twist with arousal. His face was shiny and flushed, curls of his hair sticking against his face. His gorgeous eyes were staring at her, pupils blown wide, and suddenly she recognized the emotion from earlier:

_Lust._

She stroked him again, asking, “Are you close?”

“Ah... Kind of,” he managed.

“Do you want to finish like this?” she offered. “Or do you want to...you know?”

Realization overcame his features. “Oh, I actually forgot, if I can be honest!” he admitted sheepishly. “But..I’d rather go further. If that’s fine with you, I mean.” Tsumugi paused, glancing at their surroundings. “This seems kind of uncomfortable, doesn’t it? We’d have to do it on the floor, wouldn’t you rather do it on...a bed, or a couch?”

She smiled at him and simply pulled him down to the floor, laying back so he’d be on top of her. His cock bumped around on the inside of her thigh, and he jumped back, almost nervously. She took the opportunity to flip up her skirt now, revealing her (favorite) panties covered in a cute strawberry print. Tsumugi, now sitting back on his heels, couldn’t stop staring. Out of the corner of her eye, Anzu saw his dick twitch again. She told him:

“You can take them off, if you want.”

“If you’re sure...” he muttered, and tugged them downward, allowing her to kick them off. Panty-less, she spread her legs for him, giving her senpai a complete view of her sex. 

Seemingly in a trance, Tsumugi reached forward, spreading her labia as if to drink in the full sight. While he had been reluctant before, it seemed as if he was becoming bolder now. 

“You can touch my clit,” she offered, and thankfully, she didn’t need to tell him where or what that is. He moved his hand upwards, and with a gentle circling motion, used his thumb to massage it.

Pleasure zipped through her. Anzu arched her back, letting out a sigh. She could feel Tsumugi watching her reactions, and perhaps he felt even braver, because suddenly she could feel his fingers playing at the entrance of her vagina. She nodded, and he sunk them inside of her. 

Truth be told, even if his fingering was clumsy and unrefined, it still felt okay combined with the ministrations on her clit. Small sounds of pleasure started to drip out of her mouth, and she rocked her hips back against his hand, fucking herself against it. 

“You’re really wet down here...” Although tinged with some nervousness, Tsumugi’s voice was low and husky with arousal. He sort of licked his lips, and asked: “Anzu-chan...is it alright if I put it in?”

“Please,” she insisted.

His movements faltered for a moment, as if he had expected her to say no, but he regained his rhythm, and fingered her for a bit longer before pulling out. He moved toward her, and after some struggle, positioned himself. She could feel the head of his dick pressing against her, not moving as he hesitated. Right as he pressed forward, she suddenly remembered something.

“Senpai, hold on, wait...” she told him. Tsumugi pulled back, and his face said it all: She changed her mind, I’m not good enough after all, I’ve ruined this... She simply shook her head, and reached into her blazer pocket, pulling out a condom. Relief was clear in his features.

“Oh, yes, condom...you’re right,” he said, taking it from her. After some struggle, and a bit of help from Anzu, they were able to put the condom on him. She laid back down, allowing him to get settled between her legs again. Tsumugi looked up at her one last time, and then pushed in.

The feeling was...indescribable. For Anzu, she hadn’t had someone of a proper size inside of her before, so to actually be filled was new. Her nerves were tingling with delight as her body adjusted to the new sensation. Above her, Tsumugi’s face was screwed up tight, brows furrowed deeply as he seemingly tried to adjust to the feeling of being inside of her. She asked him if he was okay.

“ Yeah..” he grimaced. “Just...intense, I suppose.” She nodded understandingly. After a few minutes, he pulled back out with a shaky breath, and pushed back in. Again, her nerves sung with delight, pleasure zapping its way through her lower abdomen as Tsumugi thrusted in and out of her, gasping while he did. To see her normally anxious and reserved senpai above her, with such a gorgeous look on his face as he fell apart, because of her...was nothing short of wonderful. Unable to take it anymore, Anzu reached down, and began masturbating furiously, using the other hand to grasp uselessly at the cheap library carpet beneath her. Tsumugi’s rhythm became more erratic as he came closer and closer to orgasm, his lips moving as he mumbled incomprehensibly. Then, as he suddenly buried his face into her neck and gripped at her hips, she could hear him more clearly, his voice wanton and desperate:

“Anzu, Anzu, Anzu, _Anzu...”_

The sound of his voice, deep and dripping with arousal, finally pushed her over the edge. She gasped, hips jerking upward, throwing her head back as pleasure radiated throughout her entire body. Dimly, she was aware of Tsumugi suddenly freezing and groaning above her as he came to orgasm as well. His arms gave out, and he flopped down on top of her. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Finally, Anzu spoke, muttering that he was heavy.

Tsumugi jerked back a bit. “Ah, sorry...” he said, pulling out of her and rolling to the side. He shuddered as he delicately pulled the condom off, glancing at her as he spoke. “I didn’t mean to crush you. Are you okay?” After seeing her nod, he quickly added: “I’ll go get you some tissues...” He stood up, quickly stuffing his softening dick back into his underwear and pulling his pants back up, before quickly disappearing amongst the rows of books. He quickly returned minutes later, with a box of tissues in tow. Tsumugi knelt down, and began to wipe delicately at her vagina with a fistful of tissues.

She watched him quietly, and then said: _”This_ is why I like you.” Tsumugi looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“You’re so sweet. I’ve fooled with other boys before, but they never really stuck around long after or anything.” He looked bewildered, so she offered helpfully: “Senpai, if you’d just gotten up after you finished, and walked away, I would have been disappointed, but not surprised.”

He blushed again. “Eh? I mean, it’s only fair, isn’t it? It just felt right...” Tsumugi reached to the side, and offered her her discarded panties. She slid them on, and they both stood up, dusting themselves off.

“Anzu-chan.” The sound of Tsumugi’s voice made her snap out of her thoughts. “You haven’t really said anything, but I hope my performance was subpar, at least!” he said, chuckling.

“You were okay, I guess...” she fibbed. His face fell, and she immediately felt bad for messing with him. “Senpai! I was joking!” she said quickly. “You were good, I liked it!”

His expression brightened, and he nodded. “Really? Ah, thank goodness...!” 

The pair of them walked back to the main area of the library, still empty, thankfully. Tsumugi gave her a small smile. “I still have a lot of work to do, and you probably have to go help practice, but...”

“Hm?”

“W-Would you like to go on a date sometime?”

“Of course!!” she said excitedly. “I would love to!! I didn’t think you’d ask!” Her phone buzzed suddenly, and she glanced toward the screen. There was a missed call from Yuuki, and a text asking where she was from Hokuto.

“Ah shoot, I _did_ forget about practice,” she said. “I have to go meet the guys, but I had fun, senpai. Add me on LINE, and we can chat later. See ya!”

Without waiting for a response, she fled from the library. As she neared the practice room, her phone buzzed again. She glanced at the screen.

_☆Aoba Tsumugi☆ has sent you a friend request!_

Unlocking her phone, she could only smile as she opened the notification, and tapped a single button.

 

_Accept._

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i might write another part (just about the date idk if therell be more sex) but idk if i will


End file.
